


Surprise

by Blahhh, Feli_X



Series: Liaisons [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Background Poly, Background Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of BDSM from past chapters, Mentions of poly relationship with Gavin and Nines (BDSM orientated), Multiple Partners, POV Multiple, Photography, Pole Dancing, Reminiscing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Story focus is Hank and Connor, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blahhh/pseuds/Blahhh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Connor and Nines are leaving to Russia for two weeks to help Markus. Connor has  farewell gift planned for his human.





	Surprise

Connor leans against their kitchen counter, watching Hank clip on Sumo's leash. They usually walk the Saint Bernard together but he has plans tonight... Plans he may be lying about just a little to his partner... But it's a good lie, a surprise before has to leave for a while. So it's okay. 

He's leaving to Russia for two weeks tomorrow, so is Nines. Markus wants to hold some peaceful demonstrations to help gain support for mandatory deviancy and his friend requested their assistance as bodyguards. Being members of the police alone will act as a deterrent against Markus being attacked and they're both equipped with the necessary skill sets to protect him. 

It will be strange... Spending such a long amount of time apart from Hank and so far away. Except from a few days here and there on missions, he's spent all of his time as a deviant beside his partner. Connor will miss waking up next to him, taking Sumo for walks and watching television together but his friend needs him. 

Hank has a lot more self control over his alcohol consumption now, if he didn't, Connor might not go out of fear that his partner may do something akin to that rainy night. His mental health has also greatly improved and Hank has agreed to video chat with him daily to make sure he is well... And Sumo too of course. 

As it is, the biggest issue will most likely be that he can not control what his human eats while he's away. Connor knows the second he isn't there to keep an eye on Hank's eating habits, his partner will fall back to his take out menus. Connor hopes at the very least his Lieutenant will consume some vegetables outside of potatoes in his absence.

It's only two weeks but Connor is certain it will feel much longer... Hank has been a constant since he woke up, as a partner, a friend then his lover and to know he will be approximately five thousand miles from his human's side makes Connor's thirium pump ache deep in his chest. It will be a completely new and unsettling experience but his main concern is not being by his partner's side at work. 

Captain Fowler agreed to give he and Nines unpaid leave for the next two weeks, which isn't a problem. As androids they have little to buy for themselves in the first place outside of thirium and luxuries. Detective Reed will be working with Hank while they're away, neither of their humans are too happy about it but it makes sense. 

His suitcase is packed and that's the lie Connor has told his human... That he is staying home to finish packing while Hank takes Sumo out for his walk. The truth is he has something special planned for Hank. A little parting gift before he leaves. Connor needs some time to prepare both himself and the piece of equipment he bought for it. 

Hank opens up the front door, wrapped up in his coat and scarf with Sumo tugging on his leash into the cold night air. "Alright... Be back soon Con."

Connor smiles warmly, lifting his hand for a second. "Okay. Love you."

"Love ya too... Hey Sumo, wait! You're gonna tear my fucking arm off."

He can't help a chuckle a that, listening to his partner's grumblings as the door closes. Connor waits a moment before walking to the garage, picking up a large rectangular box behind the door. He takes it to their bedroom and opens up the package to begin assembling its contents. 

He twists the round metal base to a short pole, adding another longer one on top before slipping on a thin cylinder of metal and lets it drop to the bottom for now. Connor pulls over Hank's chair from the corner of their room to stand on after screwing the top piece onto another pole and starts twisting the metal together. He stays wary of the time, hoping to get this in place and still have time get dressed into something nice.

It doesn't take too long to put together and once Connor's adjusted the height for his pole to be snug in place, he lifts the thin cylinder to cover a gap at the top. He smiles at his work then kneels to loosen the lock for his pole to spin. He takes the metal in hand and lets himself slowly swing round to the other side with an quiet giggle, stepping out to right himself again. Connor lets the pole take his full weight, throwing himself round in a spin and it seems to be stable. 

He quickly stuffs the bubble wrap and other protective packaging in the box then places it back in their garage, chest bubbling with excitement for his human's surprise. Connor's aware Hank could be back any minute, his partner may decide to end the walk early and he pulls the lid off a sizable box in the bottom of their closet. 

Inside lay he and Hank's collection of toys that pale in comparison of RK900's armory. Just a selection of anal sex toys, floggers and a few restraints - along with lubricant and a cleaning solution - but that's not what he's interested in right now. They would be treats for himself but this is for Hank and Connor removes a small plastic wrapped parcel from the side. 

Connor's never worn lingerie before but seeing Gavin in a G-string and a corset had the android curious as to whether Hank might like to see himself in something similar. He spent a while researching different styles, materials and colors though settled on classic black for everything. He opens the packets and lays out the pieces of lace on their bed before stepping out of his clothes left on from work. He'll put them back on after. 

He sits on the edge of their bed to put the stockings on first, pulling them up to mid thigh and smooths down the curving lace pattern encircling the top. Connor stands up and steps into a slightly translucent G-string, floral patterns worked into the lace. He thought easy access for his human would be the best option and this style of underwear certainly gives him that.

Connor puts on his belt garter, there were many to choose from but he settled on a ruffled design that sits low on his hips. It could almost pass for an indecent miniskirt not covering the lower curve of his ass and Connor clips the strands of elastic onto his stockings. Last he picks up a simple black lace choker, it sits snug around his throat and Connor fastens it at the back before pulling in a happy breath. 

He tucks the plastic from his lingerie back into their box and slides on his white dress shirt again, black jeans following after. The ruffles of his belt garter are thankfully thin and are not too bothersome beneath the denim, though Connor circles his hand around the inside of his jeans to flatten it down. 

After putting his tie back on and sliding his choker low enough to hide beneath his collar, he places Hank's chair back in the corner. He directs it to face the pole then Connor adds one last finishing touch, taking out the standard bulb in their ceiling and in its place, he puts one capable of producing a range of colors. He syncs to the smart bulb and flicks through blue, purple and pink before turning it off. 

Connor slips on his grey waistcoat then looks down on himself, wiggling his toes through the sheer stockings and his cheeks flush. He wonders if Hank will notice and if he does, will his human say anything? 

===

Hank's glad to finally be in from the cold and unbuckles Sumo's collar before putting it and his leash on the kitchen side. He rubs a hand across his beard then pulls off his coat to hang up by the door. It was kinda weird not having Connor with him on the walk but that'll be the norm for the next two weeks... He might just go back to what he used to do and take Sumo out the front to do his business then come back in. 

Sumo's already made a bee-line for his bed and curled up to sleep. Hank chuckles then slips off his shoes, looking at Connor entering the living room and takes notice of his flushed blue cheeks.

"Welcome home, Hank. Did you and Sumo have a nice walk?"

Hank meets with him midway through the room and holds his partner, not very happy about him having to leave tomorrow but what are you gonna do? 

"He did. I nearly turned into a fucking icicle out there. Lucky pup's got all that fur to keep him warm."

He feels Connor's hands rubbing up his back and his android gives him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sure Sumo appreciated it."

Hank huffs quietly in amusement then steps back to take another look at his partner. Connor being flushed is no new thing but Hank does wonder _why._ "What exactly did you get up to while I was gone? Starting to think you weren't packing after all."

His android's blush deepens and it's coupled with a coy smirk that already has Hank's heart speed up a little. He's come to recognize that look in his android's eyes, Connor fiddling with some buttons on the Lieutenant's shirt. "I may have lied a little... I wanted to do something special for you before I have to leave..."

Hank raises an eyebrow, brushing a hand along the back of his partner's. "Well, color me intrigued Con. What you up to?"

Connor takes his hand, walking backwards towards the bedroom. Of course he doesn't bump into a damn thing. "Close your eyes, don't open them until I say so please."

Hank chuckles quietly and does just that, he's excited but apprehensive about what exactly his partner's got in store. Connor's been getting kinkier ideas since fucking about with Nines and Reed. He can get behind some flogging because _fuck_ does it turn his partner into a wanty mess - and Hank enjoys spanking his android - but if he's gone and bought one of those big wooden 'X' things... Fucking Christ.... He won't know whether to laugh or cry, but dammit he'll still give it a go... Just to have Connor moaning out the way he does when the android loses himself.

He keeps walking and by the route, he'd say Connor's leading him to the comfy chair in their room. Soon enough he's being turned around and his stomach gives a little flip about sitting down somewhere without being able to see where he's going, his partner's hand sliding away as Hank takes a seat. 

His brows furrow slightly to the pinkish-purple light blurring in front of his eyelids but he keeps them closed, listening to Connor's footfall across the carpet before music is added to it. Rock, bass... It's got a good rhythm. He's not usually into glitchy tracks but the beat already has his mind going places for what his android could have planned. 

Connor's hands come to rest over his knees, voice soft, seductive. "You can open your eyes now..."

Hank does just that and first sees Connor bathed in the dark pink lights, thirium staining his cheeks. Then he looks up at the ceiling to find the light source before his eyes fall on the shiny new addition to their room that has his brain short out for a second. He swallows and his partner starts slinking away towards the pole, leaning his back against it. "What do you think Lieutenant?"

Hank groans. He's pretty damn sure Connor calls him that when they get down and dirty just to fuck with his head when the're at work. It takes a moment for his brain to kick back into gear. "I think... I wanna see it in action."

Connor seems pleased with the answer and takes a few steps forward, unbuttoning his waistcoat. His hips slowly sway to the music and Hank has the dilemma of having to decide whether he should watch them, or those slender fingers working their way down his partner's clothes.

The android slowly slips free of the fabric and tosses it away against the wall before loosening the knot of his tie. Connor walks up to him, easing his tie free before hooking it behind Hank, pulling him forward for a kiss. Hank runs his hands up Connor's waist, loving the confidence radiating from his partner. The tie is left draped across Hank's shoulders as Connor begins working his way down the buttons of his shirt and Hank's eyes go wide at the black lace collar round his android's throat. 

Connor slips a hand inside of his shirt and eases it off his shoulder, body constantly swaying with the rhythm of the music that leaves Hank utterly mesmerized. The shirt joins his waistcoat by the wall and Hank takes note of the black material above the top of Connor's jeans, he can't quite tell what it is but he sucks in a breath as his partner finally pops the button above his fly. 

There's a moment of hesitation that has Hank's stomach tight with heat and anticipation before Connor runs his fingers underneath the waist of his jeans, gradually working them lower. Hank can feel his mouth hanging open a little and the way his pants get tight at what was hiding beneath the denim. 

He looks a fucking picture, sexy as all hell and Hank's heart sputters at seeing his android clad in pitch black lace. The top half of Connor's thigh is exposed to the light, setting a strip of reflective pink along the curve as he steps out of his jeans and Hank gets a full look of his partner in nothing but lace and hotness.

The jeans are smoothly kicked aside to join the rest, leaving Connor looking drop dead gorgeous as he holds onto the pole above his head. The android looks up, biting down on his lip as he turns on the spot and Hank exhales hard at seeing Connor's plump ass partially obscured behind black frills. _Holy shit. Heart, keep it together._ He mumbles a weak. "Christ..."

Connor wraps himself around the pole, resting his cheek against the metal. His partner's dark brown eyes alluring as ever and scanning down Hank's body, settling on his crotch before looking back up. "I see you like my outfit Lieutenant."

Hank can barely huff out a chuckle, throat tight. "Damn right I do..."

Connor giggles, soft and low in throat with a barely audible sigh at the end. "So much so that you won't help me out of it later?"

Hank pulls in a deep breath and watches his partner hold onto the pole, lashes pressed to his cheeks as he walks a slow circle before letting his top half swing to the other side, pulling himself back up. He wraps himself around the metal, bulge obvious with the pole pressed just to the side of his junk.

Hank groans, cock filling out and squirms on his seat. He lets his eyes roam over Connor again. "Pretty sure I don't gotta take any of that off to fuck you Con..."

His partner seems pleased with that response and in one smooth motion goes from facing the pole to having his back to it, swinging round on the spot with grace before lowering himself down. Hank gets a nice view of Connor's legs spread as he slowly moves to stand again, hand clasped on the pole behind him. "That is one of benefits of a G-string Lieutenant."

Hank slowly nods in agreement and gets lost in Connor doing a real fucking pro job on that pole... He holds on with one hand high, the other level with his head and the android lifts one of his legs out to the side before swinging backwards round the pole, hooking it in the crook behind his knee as he rotates to the bottom. He smoothly gets his feet down before meeting the floor and Connor perks his ass out as he stands back up. 

It's one hell of a show and Hank can't tear his eyes away, every movement fluid and seamless. Connor lifts a leg, tucking the pole behind his knee again and pushes off in a smooth backwards spin. He slides lower until his partner's knees touch the floor and Connor brushes his hands from thigh to neck then up to his jaw. 

Hank can only blink as Connor goes from being on his knees, reaching up to grip the pole and as he lifts himself up, his partner smoothly kicks a leg upwards till his head is facing the ground, legs up in the air before standing on the other side. 

From there on more of Connor's moves on the pole have his legs being the air, most of them giving a tantalizing view of his ass and the G-string settled between his cheeks. Hank doesn't look away for a second of it and when Connor finally works his way back over to sit on his lap, grinding down that fine ass that Hank's been ogling for the past... However fucking long he's been captivated by his partner's teasing... He gets a firm grip on Connor's hips, sliding his hands between the lace and the always surprisingly supple skin beneath. 

He's worked up, cheeks warm and cock stiff as Hank mumbles around a groan. "Christ Con... You better stay on my lap or I'm gonna try and fuck you against that pole..."

Connor's sitting with his back to him and Hank sighs hard as the android reaches down, flashing his asshole in a shameless display. Hank cups a hand between Connor's legs, sliding it up to let his middle finger gloss over that pink pucker and his partner exhales softly. "And how is that supposed to be an incentive when I _want_ you to fuck me, Lieutenant?"

Hank slips his hands back over the ruffled lace and gropes his partner's dick, kneading him in his palm. Connor's always easy to work up and it quickly has the android's ass rounding down against his pants. Hank kisses across his shoulder blades. "Yeah, you gonna get all wet for me then Con?"

His partner groans quietly as he tilts his head back and Hank gets to work laying love all over Connor's neck, skimming across his choker. "If I had not disabled that function, your jeans would be dripping with my lubricant at this point Lieutenant... Would you like me to turn it back on?"

He presses himself up against Connor's behind while pulling down on his hips, getting some sweet friction across his stiff cock. "You're damn right I do. How else am I gonna slip into that pretty little ass of yours?"

His partner sighs hard at that and as Connor stands, Hank lets out a low complaint in his throat before reluctantly letting the hands around his android's hips slide away. Connor turns around and Hank's eyes drift south to get an eyeful of the tented lace barely containing his partner's dick. He smirks at Connor's hand sliding down to tuck his erection up in his underwear, pinned by the elastic around top. _God, he looks fucking hot in this get up..._

Connor's LED flicks to yellow for the smallest moment and Hank can see the twitches of his partner's cock as the android flexes his hole, finally slicking himself up. Hank reaches down and pops the button to his pants, lifting his hips up to slide them down and off. His underwear and socks going with them before Connor sits back on his lap, facing him this time. 

The android leans forward, whispering lecherously by his ear while palming at Hank's dick. "Will you warm me up with your fingers first, Lieutenant? Your girth might ruin me otherwise..."

 _Fuck..._ How many times has he heard Connor compliment the size of his cock? Doesn't matter, it hits him in the gut and chest every time. Hank may not love too much about his aged body but he has no misconceptions about the fact he has a big, thick dick and he's proud of it. His android loves being stretched out and Hank loves the way Connor's hole hugs around him so fucking perfectly.

Hank leans over to reach down between Connor's now lubed up cheeks, sliding a finger across his hole. He chuckles, teasing his partner a little as he slips a first finger inside. "Oh, so you can take being flogged but not getting ruined by my cock? Thought you were into all that kinky shit..."

Connor melts in his arms and Hank can feel the android's hole squeezing round his digit before he adds another, pumping them in and out of his tight ass. His partner leans back into it, panting softly. "I'm unsure you would even fit without preparing me first Lieutenant..."

Hank hits the tips of his fingers in on Connor's sweet spot a little and his partner moans quietly, the sound going straight to Hank's dick. He scissors out his digits in the slick warmth, loosening up Connor's hole to take him. "Maybe we should test that theory out Con..."

There's a soft whimper from his android as Connor sits back up, Hank having to slide his fingers out again. His partner's cheeks are flushed blue, everything bathed in the pink-purple lighting from above and Connor shivers before reaching between his thighs. "...Okay."

Hank balks a little at that, he was only teasing. He just wanted to wind up his horny android and instead he's landed himself with Connor about to try taking his dick after only a couple fingers. He hadn't even fully scissored him out yet and Hank's stomach feels like it twisting as Connor's slick asshole meets the head of his cock. 

The android takes a deep breath and keeps his fingers spread out along Hank's dick for support, lubricating himself a little more before attempting to take it in. Connor looks like he's concentrating as his partner keeps trying to ease himself further down, the android's slickened rim parting a little over the head but not enough. Connor huffs hard. "Fuck... This... This isn't easy..."

Hank cups his partner's jaw, sliding down his neck. He wants to tell Connor not to try. To let him stretch him out... But he saw the way Nines treated him at the hotel, in the taxi. Connor does get a kick out of being pushed around, out of being in pain... He could try then if his android really can't take it, he can just go back to prepping him. 

Hank slips his hand back up to rest Connor's chin between his thumb and forefinger, warm hickory eyes flicking up to meet his as he tilts Connor's face up. "Come on, you can take me. Want me to help a little?"

Connor nods, tilting his head down to kiss Hank's wrist before adjusting his seating position over his lap. Hank lets go of Connor's face to grab his partner's waist and begins pushing his hips up to meet him. The android has a borderline unhappy groan in his throat as they make a little headway and Hank thinks back to Connor's buttplug at the hotel. 

He brushes a thumb over his partner's hip and bumps his forehead to Connor's, moving lower to kiss his cheek. "Try and relax Con. You just focus on keeping slack and we can do this..."

The android nods and shivers, exhaling slow as Hank catches his lips in another kiss. He gently pries Connor's fingers off his dick and instead the android wraps both his arms round Hank's shoulders. He opens his mouth, kissing his partner slow and deep as Hank takes a hold of his cock, keeping himself lined up with Connor's hole. 

His android starts to relax eventually, tongue swirling across Hank's and the arms around his neck squeezing him close as they kiss. He still has his spare hand on Connor's waist and Hank keeps waiting, feeling the ring of faux muscle stay lax against the head of his cock. He makes a move of sliding his hand down Connor's hip and his android tightens up again, if he keeps this up the elasticity of his partner's hole will only make things worse. The longer they wait, the tighter he'll get.

They keep making out and Hank tries his best to distract Connor from what's going on between his legs, focusing all the attention on his partner's lips. The android starts to relax again and Hank decides it's now or never. If he doesn't push in now, he'll have to prep his partner again and as much as Hank would be happy to do that... If Connor wants to get it shoved in him like this, Hank'll give it his best shot. 

He doesn't give him a chance to clench up again and Hank feels a pinch of guilt in his gut as he forces himself inside. Hank grips tight to Connor's hip, pushing the android down as hard as he can and mercilessly bucks his hips upwards. It works... And fuck does it feel good, even as he winces at Connor's pained yelp from the sudden - though not unexpected -intrusion. 

He finally breaches into the slick warmth inside and his partner clenches up halfway down his shaft, back going stiff and fingers gripping onto the back of Hank's shirt. Connor gasps and pulls so hard at the fabric, Hank wonders if it might tear for a minute but then his android lets go of it to grip the back of their chair instead. " _FUCK_... Ow... Shit. Ok... That really hurt..."

Connor's trembling, head bowed and breathing hard. Hank feels a bit guilty for just how fucking good his partner feels wrapped round his dick right now... Asshole squeezed tight and lightly spasming from the attack. He rubs along Connor's back and speaks softly. "Good hurt or bad hurt?"

The android lets out a weak chuckle, cutting off halfway through for a groan. "A little of both I think... Let me adjust before you move please..."

Hank nods. He's just over halfway inside and the spasms around his dick are slowing down, Connor's stiff posture starting to unwind again. "As long as you need Con..."

His partner rests his forehead on Hank's shoulder and after a minute he feels Connor's hips shift, sliding his rim down a little further. Hank battles not to thrust up and much like Connor focusing on keeping himself relaxed, Hank has to focus on keeping those muscles tight and under control. 

===

Connor lowers himself down inch by inch, the deep burn starting to subside and still occasionally flaring up as he works himself down onto his human's cock. He takes his time and lets out a blessed sigh of relief when his cheeks meets Hank's thighs. Pride fills Connor's chest as much as the heat in his ass at taking Hank in like this and he holds his human close, waiting a moment. 

It really did feel good... and bad, both. He loves the stretch, that ache... But Hank is _very_ big and Connor's unsure if he wants to take his partner in like that again without being in the right mindset first. He's aroused, yes, but maybe after being struck and worked up to craving the pain first, being penetrated like that could be orgasmic. 

Warming up makes a lot of difference on how he interprets the pain sometimes... He doesn't regret it for one second though and the heated throbbing pressed against his still tight rim is intoxicating. Connor sighs and runs his fingers over Hank's shoulders, pulling himself back together now he's almost adjusted to the girth inside. "I guess I underestimated myself Lieutenant."

Hank moves beneath him a little and Connor slowly undulates his hips on the spot, wrists crossed behind his human's neck. Hank's large hands grip onto his hips and they work Connor down on the spot, his partner giving a flushed smirk. "Should've known better than to doubt your hungry ass Connor."

He giggles softly in his throat at hearing that, he really should. Connor changes his movements to rock back and forth on Hank's lap, his human's cock leaving an empty space inside before filling it back up. It has Connor's erection twitch and leak across his stomach, still pinned down by his lace underwear. It makes him feel surprisingly... Sexy. The velvet material and the way Hank's eyes followed him wherever he went. Connor loved every second, watching his human's arousal gradually increase as he danced around the pole. 

Hank's thrusts are starting to gain momentum and Connor lets his head loll back, a soft moan escaping his lips. He bounces on the spot in time with them and gets lost in the perfection stretching him out. Hank's cock is so thick it has a constant pressure on his bio-prostate, it makes pre-ejaculate constantly leak from his phallus and his anal lubrication work over time. 

It's not really a problem. Hank seems to enjoy that particular feature and he himself quite likes the feeling of being indecently slick from arousal. The problem is he forgot to place a towel on Hank's chair before they started and considering he is leaving tomorrow, it would be unfair to ruin the fabric before he left. 

Connor groans at the particularly firm thrust up inside of him but murmurs out. "We should move to the bed... I'm too wet..."

Hank sighs hard hearing that, hands running up Connor's back. "Good idea, though you'll have it fucking soaked at this rate Con..."

 _He probably will... Better than his chair though, sheets can be changed._ Connor raises himself up enough for Hank's member to slip from his hole and shuffles back on his knees before stepping off, face flushing at the slippery feeling between his cheeks. Hank's cock and thighs are slick from his lubrication and the pink lights above reflect off of them. He likes that very much...

The android watches his human stand, cock stiff and proud as Connor grabs a towel off their airer. He folds it a few times and asks with a purposefully flirtatious tone. "How would you like me Lieutenant?"

His partner doesn't answer right away, instead he takes his time running hands across the ruffled belt garter around Connor's hips. He slides a finger beneath the elastic keeping his stockings up then smooths his palms down Connor's thighs and the sheer material encasing them. It has him aching to have Hank back inside again. _He feels so desired..._

Hank's voice is gruff with need and it hits deep in Connor, the same way Nines' cold, authoritative tone does. It makes him weak, eager, _hard_. "Bend over, I wanna see your ass all slick for me."

Connor doesn't need to be told twice and drops his towel on the floor since he apparently won't be laying on it. He turns around, ass held high and leans over the bed before reaching back to spread himself for his human's viewing pleasure. He feels Hanks cock press against his hole and Connor grips at his own cheeks, parting himself for his partner to thrust in. 

It's smoother going than before and the burn it triggers this time is good, it's faint and has his own dick aching. Connor lets go of his cheeks and instead grips onto the bed sheets as his partner grabs a hold of his waist above the lace belt garter. Hank pulls Connor back hard to meet him with every thrust and it already has him gasping out, fingers tugging at the blankets from the rough pounding his ass is being treated to. 

There's a wet slap every time they meet and Connor can feel himself being knocked forward with every movement, dick sliding free of his G-string to hang heavy between the android's legs. He thinks about reaching down to stroke himself but the thought has barely passed through his mind when Hank grabs a handful of hair, yanking back so hard it has Connor cry out in surprise and arousal. 

Hank keeps his hair pulled taut, the android's back bowed down as his human works into him. Connor drools a little with his head tilted back the way it is but he doesn't care, it feels wonderful as he gets lost in the tingles of pain from his scalp and the pure pleasure Hank's providing from within. 

His human groans and the words heat up Connor's core. "Yeah... You like that don't you? Like me being rough with you."

Connor pushes back against his partner, trying to speak as Hank's thrusts destroy more than just his thought process. "Yes... M-more please Lieutenant. Please."

Hank's hand goes from pulling at his hair to pushing his face down into the mattress, he can barely breathe but he doesn't need to. He just has the urge to. It muffles his moans and Connor's body jerks as Hank smacks his behind, it stings wonderfully and he would beg for more could he speak. 

Hank's not overly fond of most BDSM stuff but spanking? Handcuffs? His human can work with those and Connor _loves_ getting smacked by his partner's large hands, they cover so much area. He's so happy Hank chose to do this and he gyrates his hips on the spot, hoping his partner will treat him to a few more hits. 

Hank's palm slaps across Connor's rear again and it has the android wishing he was closer to the bed so he could rut into it. His human squeezes his ass hard, fingers digging in before smacking him again. Connor groans and whines into the sheets, Hank's other hand still pushing against the back of his head until it slips down his neck and pushes down on the center of his back instead. 

Connor lifts his head, breathing unnecessarily ragged and moans out at Hank thrusting hard against him, erection hot and throbbing within him. The android reaches down to stroke himself, cheek resting on the sheets and analysis fluid trickling from the corner of his mouth. " _H-hank... I'm... I'm close..._ "

He warns him and if Hank's not there too, the human will drag his hand away... He doesn't. Connor continues pumping his shaft hard and fast, trembling as Hank dips at the angle to catch his bio-prostate and it sends a jolt through his stomach and groin. Connor squeezes himself around Hank's girth and his partner slams up against him, staying in place as hot semen pumps out inside of his hole.

Hank rounds himself in place with a low groan, nails digging into the android's back and Connor speeds up the grip around his own dick to finish with him. Pure ecstasy floods through his body, trickling through his wires and Connor continues stroking himself throughout his orgasm in vain hopes of extending it. He slumps across the mattress with a long shuddering moan and Hank's hand rubs up his spinal column before his partner pulls out. 

The bed shakes as Hank flops down and Connor lazily smiles at the hot trickle of come starting to run down his thigh as he falls to his knees. Leaning against the side of their mattress as he soaks up the post-orgasmic glow, warm and relaxed. Connor groans around a sigh and after a moment of bliss, he drags himself up onto the bed to join Hank. 

He lays on his front, cheek resting on the sheets and gazes at his human, still laying on his back. Connor's eyes drift south and the android feels a little blossom of warmth at seeing Hank's genitalia and thighs still wet with his lubrication. If he licked across them, it would come back as his own model and serial number. The thought makes him happy. _He's all over his partner..._

They lay there for a while and Connor spends that time taking in his human's form until Hank rolls over onto his side with a tired grunt. Connor chuckles softly as his partner's eyes take their turn looking over him. "So... Gotta ask Con... What brought all this on? The lingerie?... Not saying I don't love it, you look hot as fuck but it's a bit out the blue."

Connor's cheeks warm a the compliment. "Well... I was in a video call with Nines, the one a week before the last?"

Hank nods slowly and snorts amusement, rolling his eyes. "Shoulda known he'd factor in somehow... Go on."

Connor debates telling Hank the particular details but Detective Reed does enjoy humiliation... Hank is also aware of some of his kinks from their liaison at the hotel... The choking, being pushed around... Nines' human also likes being put on display _He thinks._

"After I did what Nines asked of me, he left his optical feed on and I saw Gavin in a G-string and corset so I thou-"

Hank snorts, their bed shaking as his human begins laughing. Hard. "HOLY SHIT! Fucking what? ...Reed? In a mother fucking corset? Oh shit... Oh god."

His partner laughs so hard his face starts going red and Connor chides. "Hank!"

The human shakes his head, shoulder's shaking. "I can't fucking even Con, Ho-ly _SHIT_."

Connor gives a slightly stern look to his partner and Hank laughs weakly a few more times before swallowing. He sighs, nodding his head. "Ok, you saw Reed in a pair of panties and a...-" Hank grins. "-...fucking corset and you decided you wanted to take a swing at things?"

The android tuts quietly at the obscene amount of humor Hank got from hearing his recollection of events. "Essentially... Why do you find it so funny that Gavin would be wearing lingerie when you seem to like seeing me in similar attire?"

Hank clears his throat and yawns, spent. "He tries to act like such a hard-ass and you've just told me he was kitted up in a fucking corset. It's funny... And _you_ Con...You look hot as hell in all that."

Connor chuckles softly as Hank's hand skims up his ass, brushing his fingers beneath the belt garter. The android thinks for a moment then flashes his human a suggestive look. "Would you like to take some photos? Perhaps you might find a use for them while I'm absent."

Hank nods, giving his ass a light smack that has a warm shiver run the length of Connor's torso. His partner pushes off the bed, still only in a shirt and Connor presumes him to be searching for his phone. Hank tuts. "Oh... Fucking come on... Where is it..."

Eventually Hank makes a noise and the click of his phone unlocking is heard. Connor peeks over his shoulder, happy to pose however Hank wants him. "Is there a particular position you would like me in Lieutenant?"

His partner blows out a noisy breath between his lips and shrugs. "I'll love anything Con. You just go for it and I'll try and get some decent shots."

Connor chuckles and starts by perking his ass up, head resting on his crossed arms before a series of clicks and flashes fill the room. The android pulls his arms out from underneath him and instead spreads his cheeks out for Hank, it earns him a soft groan from his human. "Damn..."

He rolls onto his back, feet resting up by hank's shoulders and his partner takes a shot high up from his point of view. Connor slides one of his feet down Hank's shirt and up underneath it with a grin, his human stoking up his calf. It feels divine. "Shall I pose on the pole Hank?"

The hand slips down Connor's thigh until he reaches the curve of his ass. "Can I video that?"

Connor can't help a small tease. "If you know how to."

His partner frowns with a laugh and swats his leg. "Cheeky little shit. I know how to flick sideways and press a red button for fucks sake."

Connor rolls off the bed and smiles up at his human, giving him a kiss as he walks past. He picks the towel up from their carpet and wipes himself down a little before tip toeing his way to the pole, throwing his partner a cheeky wink. Hank chuckles as the light on his phone comes on. 

Connor starts circling his way round before letting himself sway round from one side to the other, body rolling up as he rights himself. Hank's breathing grows a little shallow as he's dancing and it only spurs him on. He makes a single rotation, hand held high on the pole then throws his leg forward and around for momentum. Connor crosses his ankles, hands holding onto the smooth metal and the android lets himself spin round till he's almost at the floor then smoothly stands up again. 

He continues dancing for a few minutes, making sure to give Hank a good view of anything he can until the light turns off. Connor's cheeks are warm blue and he walks up to his partner, confidence bursting in his chest as he kisses him. He slides his hands up under Hank's shirt, groping over his chest and sliding them down his stomach. Hank didn't like him doing it at first, but eventually his human gave up trying to stop him. 

Connor gives his human a grin, raising an eyebrow. "Want to try?"

Hank frowns, moving back from their kiss. "Hmm?"

Connor tilts his head towards the metal, giving Hank the puppy eyes he's learned how to use to his advantage. "The pole. Go on, for me?"

His partner gives an exasperated sigh and chucks his phone on the bed. "Fuck it, go on then. Who doesn't wanna try out a pole at least once... But don't expect all that fancy shit, I'll be lucky not to fall flat on my face just tryna do the swingy thing."

Connor giggles at his human's vague explanation after having to research so many moves and spins. He wanted to do it on his own, not just download them. "Ah yes, the _swingy thing_. That one."

He watches Hank retrieve his underwear before holding onto the metal, squinting his eyes at it. His partner scoffs a laugh. "Fuck it." 

Connor chuckles at Hank mocking his earlier moves before giving a go at swinging round the pole. He wraps one leg round it and does a half spin. Hank laughs, putting his foot back down. "That's pretty fucking cool actually."

Connor walks up to him before resting a hand on his human's hip, smiling so hard his cheeks are starting to ache. _He's so happy._ "It is isn't it?... Hmmm what an odd sentence. It is is not it... It is is it not..."

Connor's lost in the odd thought until his human gently pushes his head and the android gasps in mock disbelief. "Hey!"

His partner grins at him. "Your fucking super computer brain going ahead and spouting shit when I'm trying have fun with you."

Connor blinks, still smiling and gives Hank's chest a light shove. "We are having fun Lieutenant."

Hank wraps an arm round him, catching Connor's lips in a kiss. "Yeah... We are. Gonna miss you while you're away."

Connor nods in agreement, kissing him back. "Me too... A lot... But we can video call every night... or morning, whichever will be easiest for you. I'll find time."

He hugs his arms round Hank's waist and his human holds him back, swaying on the spot. "Yeah, I'll try and get Sumo to give you a woof."

He chuckles then sighs into Hank's neck. "I'd like that... I'm already looking forward to coming back home and I haven't even left yet..."

They spend a moment in silence, embracing through the quiet stream of music still playing and Hank exhales. "Yeah... Fuck. How am I gonna survive being stuck with Reed for the next two weeks?"

Connor looks up at his partner, giving him a soft smile. "He'll miss Nines too, Hank."

His human's eyebrows shoot up and he nods. "Yeah... And that's gonna make him even more of an insufferable shit than usual. He's gonna be bitching and moaning about everything, it's gonna drive me insane."

Connor doesn't answer... He knows it's partially true and Hank continues. "Bet you're gonna get up to some nasties with Nines huh?"

He flushes and shrugs. "Dunno... Perhaps?... I suppose it's likely... Are you still okay with that Hank?"

His partner chuckles warmly, squeezing him close. "Yeah, no problem. Just don't let him rough you up too bad though Con, got it?"

Connor nods, melting in Hank's arms. It feels so wonderful. "Got it. I can always use Blue."

There's silence for a moment then Hank speaks. "Ah, the safeword. Yeah... Fuck, glad you remembered it."

"It's very important for me to remember... To both say to Nines and for me to hear from Gavin."

The awkward memory of him trying to assert his dominance over RK900 flashes back into his mind and Connor winces, he got _very_ carried away on his power high... He wanted to try and seduce Nines, to get under his skin and find a weakness... It got Connor pinned against the wall for it. His cheeks burn. 

Thankfully his friend helped him calm back down, that low tone strikes into him as harshly as Nines cane did. It quelled him instantly, had his chest aching to obey and please. The threat itself had thirium flood south, wanting very much for Nines to act upon it. 

Hank doesn't seem to notice his embarrassment, face hidden against his human's shoulder. Hank sounds thoughtful. "I guess me too eventually, if Nines is gonna give me those lessons and shit huh?"

Connor turns his face into Hank's neck and plants a kiss over his skin, humming. "Mhmm... I'm looking forward to that... Perhaps Nines will do it when we get back."

Hank leans away and Connor looks at his human giving him a a little smirk. "Yeah sounds good, early birthday present for you."

The android smiles back. "I suppose so, yes."

His human inhales and rubs a hand down his face before yawning. "Dammit, I'm getting tired. I think I'm gonna have a shower, try and wake myself up a bit."

Connor rubs a hand up his partner's back. "You don't need to do that if it's for me Hank."

He shakes his head. "I want to, you're leaving in a few hours."

Connor wants his human to stay up... Watch some television and cuddle but Hank has work. "Six, that's plenty for you to rest. I promise to wake you before I leave."

Of course his partner has to be stubborn, parting with a kiss. "Nope, see you in a minute. Not the first time I pulled an all nighter."

The android sighs quietly at Hank leaving for the bathroom, shower turning on. He's glad Hank's going to stay up, he wants to spend every moment possible with him before he has to leave... But Hank will be grouchy tomorrow from his lack of sleep and that will be a poor start to the fortnight he has to spend working alongside Detective Reed. Connor wonders what RK900 may have done with Gavin tonight... Perhaps Nines will tell him privately on the plane. 

He hopes Hank and Gavin can get along to some degree while they're away...

**Author's Note:**

> *Left it on that sentence for a reason*
> 
> Time to start working towards that foursome (approximately six installments away but I get distracted with ideas veryyyy easily, both the last two fics in this series were never meant to be xD smh)
> 
> Thank you for any Kudos and doubly so for comments. They fuel me <3


End file.
